The Dance of Two Wolves
by southernrebel96
Summary: Two warriors were created with the soul of a wolf inside of them, destined to protect the Royal Dragomirs and their consorts throughout all of time. Simple enough. When tragedy strikes the pair in medieval Europe, what happens when their charges reunite them in the present day?
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This thought popped into my head while I was working on The Heiress. Which I have been doing. It's not forgotten, but I just couldn't shake this story line from my head so I jotted the first chapter down to get the opinion of my readers! So the desc. should set it up for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>At the turn of the century, 1000 CE to be exact, the darkness of the Strigoi race threatened the purity of the Moroi. The dhampir, half human half vampire race, was diminishing. The dark threat too much for them to fight off. It was a time of hopelessness and defeat. The moroi royal family, the Dragomirs, had only one survivor: Katerina Dragomir. At the measly age of 15 she would be expected to descend upon the throne, alone. But the higher power had a plan.<p>

Two warriors were created. They were of dhampir blood. One born to the noble family of Ibraham Mazur, their only child. A baby girl. The other was born to Olena Belikova, her only son. They knew nothing of their true identities, nor one another 's name. They were destined to guard the Royal Moroi. One to guard the Dragomir and the other to guard the royal consort. The pair were to be inseparable. They were infertile to anyone but the other. Once they met (and they would), they would be unable to separate from the other. God's way of creating true protectors. The pair were immortal, only breaking the their immortality with a child produced together. They were created with the soul of a wolf inside of them, making them truly fierce. And with the kiss of the creator, they were released unto the world.

_In the Beginning:_

Rosemarie Mazur climbed the stairs to the Queen's chambers. Katerina had become a dear friend to her and Rose would do anything to protect her sister she never truly had. She had been raised with the Queen, spending every moment she could with the sweet fair haired girl since before she could remember.

"Rose! Thank goodness you are here! I need help picking what to wear to the ball tonight!" Rose mentally rolled her eyes. Katerina had every dress imaginable and always complained about not having a thread in her wardrobe. Rose was secretly glad she would be attending as the head of the royal guard, as a knight.

Tonight was the winter solstice ball, the biggest celebration throughout the kingdom. Decorations of tinsel and ribbon hung everywhere, trees with parcels underneath littered all through each wing of the castle, ready to celebrate the christian holiday of christmas.

"Come on Kate, let's look one more time." I threw a charming smile her way and she nodded excitedly. After what seemed like hours of endless searching, I skipped to the chair she lounged in with a ridiculously expensive looking jade colored dress. Kate squealed and ran to get her ladies. I shook my head. "I'm going to check progress for tonight, your majesty." As I bowed in respect, she hugged me around the neck, kissing my cheek. "You're the best sister in the world Rosie!" I chuckled, turning on my heel.

I was dressed in a black tunic with black pants. The only female in the realm that dressed this way. Some thought it a disgrace, but most agreed that I was fit to be dressed like a knight. I was okay with not having suitors falling at my feet, unlike Katerina, who thought it scandalous that no man thought me attractive. I mentally rolled my eyes as I checked through the list one of the caterers had handed me.

Katerina was constantly trying to set me up with numerous friends of hers, setting up date after date. I knew she had good intentions, but I tried to explain to her, my job was to protect her, not find my 'soulmate' as she would call it. I humored her most days, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

She seemed to find that since she had found the man she thought was her soulmate, that I had to find mine. His name was Lord Andrei Zeklos. They had never met in person, her living here in the western kingdom of England, her castle situated on the coast of Wales, and he living in the eastern kingdom of Russia, his castle nestled in the frosty Siberian Mountains. But, they claimed true love and who was I to say no? It wasn't like I had any experience in the category of love. Speaking of, I caught the beginning of a royal entourage. I sighed. The flags shown the Zeklos family crest, the lion.

I sent a runner to Kate's chambers and descended the stairs to the lawn. Several more rows of horsemen whizzed by before a carriage came to a stop. I expected several men dressed like myself to proceed the young lord, but by the attire of the handsome man that jumped from the carriage first, I was mistaken.

Andrei Zeklos was quite the looker, I'd admit. Platinum blond trusses, much like Kate's sat atop his chiseled body. Blue eyes flicked over my form before a grin split across his face. He lunged forward, grabbed my hand, and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckles. I stood stunned. I heard a grunt as a huge man appeared from the carriage.

He was easily 6'5" with long brown locks tied back at the nape of his neck. His broad build led me to believe just how muscular he was under his attire, which mirrored my own. I had always believed I wore the leather pants the best. Clearly this man was put on earth to knock my ego down a notch. He truly was a god, no way around it. He turned after getting situated from his previously cramped position. Oh chiseled features and deep brown eyes. I quickly averted my eyes, ordering our help to grab the guests luggage.

"I apologize for my Lord, he's quite zealous at some times." I kicked myself, not realizing how sexy the two men in front of me would sound. Stupid russian accents. I chuckled stiffly. "It's quite alright. I find it refreshing." I flashed them a bright smile. Their faces were surprised at the scottish accent my voice took. Kate and I had been raised away from the politics of the castle for a bit of our lives, my voice just never took the english accent when we returned. I bowed to the Lord. "Rosemarie Mazur at your services, my Lord." I motioned with my hands towards the castle behind me. "My queen awaits your arrival eagerly."

I turned and sensed the pair following me. They would stay in the main castle, the rest of his entourage staying in the help housing. The only reason I got the honor of living within the walls of the main housing was because of Kate. Not that I minded. I could tell the russians were assessing our home by the quit scrutiny the air held and by the awe held in their voices as they whispered in russian to one another. I smirked. Kate was nothing if not ostentatious.

I stopped at the entrance to the throne room and pushed the huge doors open, allowing the russians to proceed me. They walked to the dais in the back of the room. I however, took the detour in the shadows of the room, stopping when I found myself to the left of Kate's throne. I took a deep breath and let all emotions fall from my face, my technique in how to properly guard Kate from the horrors of the world. I simply shut everything else out. She came first.

While it may have looked like I wasn't paying attention, I was. I watched with great clarity each movement Zeklos' head guard made. The way he held himself. Like a true alpha, which did odd things to my inner wolf. He too, kept emotions from his face. I however, could see straight through him. His eyes made him an open book, allowing me to see what was going on in that big russian's head. He calculated every move that was made in the entire room, scanning for some threat. His eyes scanned everywhere and no where at the same time. I was impressed.

Kate rose and my eyes snapped to her descending form. She took Andrei's hand and together they made their way to the back exit of the castle. I followed closely, but out of earshot to give the two their privacy. The huge russian fell into step with me, neither of us saying a word. I felt odd, like this was suppose to be how I felt all of the time. I shook my head. I had known this man for maybe an hour. I didn't even know his name. I was being a silly fool.

Soon, my second in command Robert Castile came to relieve me so I could see through the final stages of preparation as Kate socialized with her 'consort to be'. As I went to leave a hand shot out and caught my wrist in a firm grasp, whirling me around. I came face to face with him. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Dimitri Belikov." He had a small smile on his face. I studied his eyes before allowing a smile of my own to spread. "It was very nice meeting you, Dimitri Belikov of Russia." With one last wicked smile I trudged up the stairs and through the enormous doors.

_Present Day:_

"Hathaway." I barked into my phone. "Hathaway, it's Petrov. The last Dragomir has been found." I blew out a breath. Great, to the academy it is. Vasilisa Dragomir had done nothing to me, in fact the one time I had the chance to meet the Dragomir family she had been the sweetest girl I had seen in several hundred years. All platinum locks and jade eyes. She was Kate reincarnated. I had immediately asked to be her guard. She had guards already and was attending the academy, so I wasn't needed. Therefore, I had taken a position at court.

Then the princess had went missing. I had no clue why she had ran away, but knew there had to have been a damn good reason and wasn't surprised to find that no one could find her and her friend Edison Castile. So, I was pleasantly surprised that anyone had managed the task and a slight bit curious as to who had.

I packed what few belongings I had over the last 1000 years and trekked across court to see the queen. This time she insisted that I guard the queen to be. "Guardian Hathaway, I assume this is about you returning to St. Vladimirs?" When I nodded, she continued. "Good, here is your ticket and papers. Guardian Belikov found Vasilisa in Oregon with Mister Castile." A stabbing pain shot through my chest, making it hard for me to breath. "Belikov?" I hoped my voice sounded stronger to her than it did to me. From her face, it hadn't. "Yes, Dimitri Belikov. He is Lord Christian Ozera's assigned guard." I couldn't get enough breath to answer so I nodded.

Dimitri was back. I had always wondered where he had went all those years ago. To do the same as me I assumed, lay low, come back into circulation every 50 years or so. I figured since this time the Dragomir was so much like Kate that many old feelings would be dredged up, but had no idea it would be like this. That the descendants of all those people would be in one spot, so close together. Or that Dimitri would come back. I hadn't seen him since Kate was alive.

I suddenly had the urge to turn back, to stay at court. But that urge was overcome with the need to protect the Dragomir line. I took a deep breath and boarded the private jet sent from the academy. I gazed through the window at the darkened earth beneath me. It was a strange thing: living forever. You got to watch things transform and change in ways people could only predict. I always pondered which would be harder for normal people to comprehend: that I lived forever, or that I could shapeshift into a wolf. I've never had the pleasure of having that question answered, seeing as I've never told anyone. Well, unless you count the only other person like me.

It was almost daylight out as the plane made its descent unto the Montana landscape. I should probably enjoy the beauty left in the world, but my mind whizzed with thoughts of having to see him again. I didn't think I could do it. To stand in front of him after everything. The black SUV stopped inside the parking garage of 's. I stepped from the car and inhaled through my nose. Home sweet home.

I was escorted to the headmistresses office, where I assumed Vasilisa was being lectured. I sighed. Headmistresses just made my skin roll. I strided confidently down the corridors, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed me. Since Katerina's rule, my fashion sense had grown and matured. I was dressed in tight jeans, a black tank, and black pumps, with stakes placed strategically for easy access.

I busted through the doors, interrupting whatever the wanna be ruler was saying to the pair of teens. I was acutely aware of his presence behind me, standing by the wall, but decided not to face my demons just yet.

"You must be Guardian Hathaway." My head snapped to meet her gaze, a smirk flowing freely to my face. "Yup, that's me Miss….." I searched for a name tag. "Kirova." I smiled widely. Vasilisa turned to face me and I was floored. She grew up to look just like Kate. I could have cried. She smiled, sensing I was here for the rescue. Kirova scowled at me, murmuring something about headmistress.

"Well, your charge was just being dismissed. I trust you can escort her to get her schedule." I nodded. Vasilisa stood and I walked back through the door I busted through earlier. I shifted my bag on my shoulder and turned to her as she joined me. "I hope you know where to get your schedule because I'm new here." I met her jade gaze and smiled at the joy I saw there. She nodded and grabbed my hand, hauling me behind her.

After grabbing her schedule, I walked her to her first class before finding my housing arrangements. Before she walked into the classroom, she turned to me. "Thank you, for stopping Kirova." She smiled shyly. I chuckled. "Look kid, I just showed up. But you're very welcome Vasilisa." I turned to leave but she called after me. "It's Lissa." I smiled and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! So, I'd like to begin by saying for those who follow The Heiress, another chapter should be out before I head back to school in January. Now, onto this story. I haven't had a ton of feed back from it but, I will be continuing it. I've got lots of ideas for this story that just won't leave me alone. I would also like to wish everyone who celebrates the holiday season Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! Just incase I don't get another lovely opportunity to tell you all.

Now onto the story. Leave me some feedback on what you liked, what you didn't, and what you'd like to see happen in this story! I love interacting with my readers!

**DISCLAIMER: (I forget most of the time) I do not own the characters of vampire academy. They belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p><em>In the beginning:<em>

I giggled as I jumped into the pond behind Kate's naked figure. I landed just short of her, causing water to splash her in the face. She squealed at me in mock anger, only to break out into a fit of laughter. It was really quite scandalous for the young queen to be skinny dipping, but so far no one had caught us.

We played in the water for sometime before we noticed the rising sun. With a sigh, Kate and I began to climb from the water. I slipped my black tunic and leather pants on quickly, turning to help Kate back into her dress. I wasn't sure how the woman stood to have so much clothing on, but she insisted it was the 'queenly' look.

We turned and began trudging sodenly back to the castle when I smelt it. It was a smell like I had never smelt before. I threw Kate behind me, unsure of what was coming our way, but sure that it's path would overlap ours. Kate didn't question me when I threw my clothing at her and morphed into a humongous wolf.

The first time happened when we were around the age of 12. We were playing hide and seek and my adrenaline had been pumping as I ran from Kate. Before I knew what was happening, I could feel fire through my veins and my bones breaking. Later, I had told Kate, even showing her. That was the day we made a pact to keep it a secret, only using it to protect her.

I raised my snout to the air and took a whiff, my eyes widening in alarm. My wolf nose picked up on something I hadn't: the faint similarity between this scent and mine. I stood defensively in front of Kate, ready to attack whoever this was if he posed a threat to my queen. My lips peeled back as I felt it getting closer and closer.

I had always thought I was the only one of my kind, never encountering another of my kind before. But, when an enormous brown wolf popped out from the tree line, my jaw dropped. I thought I was huge. This wolf was easily twice the size of me. I scooted closer to Kate, hoping she would run and leave me alone with the threat.

I calculated every step the powerful male made, sizing him up. As soon as he was within pouncing range, I jumped, snarling as I flew through the air. He jumped out of the way just in time, and did something that surprised me the most. He bowed his head down slightly, his brown orbs calculating my moves. The snarl dropped from my face and I flashed a look behind me to make sure Kate was fine. She was watching with a look of wonder on her face, obviously feeling no threat from the foreign wolf.

My mind immediately jumped to the russians. It had to be one of them, I would have encountered a wolf before if it had been one of our people. I turned my attention back to the huge wolf, whose head was tipped under my own, his way of showing me he understood he was in my territory. My hackles fell and I turned my back to the wolf, making my way back to Kate.

Should I turn while he watches? Surely whoever this man was he wouldn't go blabbing my secret with one of his own. I concentrated on my human form and grabbed my clothes from Kate's grasp. Slowly I walked back to where the wolf stood, with a knowing glint in his eye.

I slowly lifted my hand, and as if he knew what I wanted, he plopped into a laying position on the ground and I stroked the top of his head. I turned to Kate with an amused look. "Can I keep him? Please?" I opened my puppy dog eyes on her and she giggled and shook her head. I turned my attention back to the beautiful wolf who was chortling along with the two of us.

"Who are you?" I whispered quietly, more to myself than to him, but he shifted his head to look at me. Closing his eyes, I felt heat begin to rise from his skin and knew what was happening. He was going to let us see who he was in his human form. I looked at Kate who held an odd look on her face.

I gasped at the silky locks that now lay under my hand. I slowly twisted my fingers in them, feeling him lean into my touch. My eyes never left the top of his head but I knew only one person with hair like his. Dimitri Belikov. Kate however, squealed and clapped her hands in excitement, running over to us both.

"This is so exciting! All this time I thought Rosie was all alone! But she's not! Now she'll have you to wolf around with! Isn't this the best Rose?!" I tried, and failed, to keep the grin off my face. Only groaning at the use of my nickname. "Why Rosie?" I felt the man under my hand chuckle along with Kate's giggle. Well, I thought to myself, life just got more interesting.

_Present Day:_

Weeks passed in a blur. I did shifts in classrooms and on the perimeter, worked out, helped out in some of the novice classes, and hardly slept. It seemed having Dimitri so close to me, yet so far away had an indescribable effect on me. I knew from the first time my eyes met his, he truly didn't remember me. Which was my fault of course, but hurt none the less. We had casual interactions, bumping into one another changing shifts, sparring sometimes, but my body constantly ached for more, for him to remember me.

I sighed as I walked through the doors of the vacant gym. It was 5 p.m. so nobody was stirring aside for the guardians on duty. I threw my bag on a bench and stretched slightly before hitting the outdoor track. I pumped my legs, loving the feel of exertion. My inner wolf roared, rejoicing in the freedom. I frowned slightly. Tonight I should stay up and stretch her legs before she got out of control.

I slowed to a jog before coming to a stop and glancing at my watch. 30 minutes had passed. Huh. I made my way to the weight lifting section of the gym, not paying attention to my surroundings. I sat at one of the benches, popping my earbuds in.

_Get in with the business_

_I'ma be there in a minute_

_I just booked a pilot's ticket_

_Thinking Russia need a visit_

_I'ma run it to the limit_

_And be on my way to Venice_

I lost track of time, repeatedly pumping my arms in an up and down manner, never slowing. It always made me feel better to work out all of my restless energy out, calming the animal inside me slightly. However, normally I stayed more aware of my surroundings, earbuds or not, no one go the jump on me. Normally.

Today, however, seemed to be a different kind of day. I sat up, pulling my earbuds out, and was surprised to hear the familiar sound of heavy breathing. I turned slowly and felt jolt at seeing none other than Dimitri two benches down from me. I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it.

HIs scent hit me full force, sending my head reeling. Not only was it his aftershave and natural heady scent, it was also his alpha scent. Yep, that's right, Dimitri was like me. And, technically, was my alpha, even though he didn't remember.

He didn't seem to notice me, so I slowly made to leave, hoping to avoid any awkward confrontation about what I was. Because if I could smell him, he could smell me. I knew he was probably just curious, wanting to know how old I really was, and why he hadn't seen me before now. Honestly, if roles were reversed, I would refuse to let him leave before finding out, but I also knew I would be hard pressed to have an actual conversation with this man. The man who looked at me like I was a new friend, kept at arms length, like everyone else in his life.

"Rose, right?" Damn it. I knew there was a God up there, the pair of us were proof, but couldn't I catch a break? I forced air into my lungs, ignoring the fire that erupted through my body, and turned to face him. This time I studied him, like I had wanted to for so many centuries. His hair was tied back in a familiar fashion, resting at the nape of his neck. A few stray strand fell around his face like a frame. His deep brown eyes studied me curiously and held a spark of excitement. He wasn't alone anymore. A small smile graced my lips and I immediately gave in.

I plopped onto the bench beside him, looking straight ahead. "Ask away Comrade." The nick name slipped out before I could stop it. His rich chuckle flittered through the room, making me want to melt.

"I don't know where to start Rose. I didn't know I wasn't the only one like this." He looked down at his hands. Guilt shot through me. He truly didn't know he wasn't alone. "When were you born?" I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding and looked him straight in the eye, knowing I couldn't lie to my alpha.

"I believe the year was 1000 CE as they call it now." He stared straight back at me, lost in thought.

"So, we were born around the same time?" I just shrugged, pretending not to know his birth date. He looked back at his entwined hands that hung loosely between his legs. I wanted so badly to reach out, take his hands in mine, and have him remember everything. 'It was your choice, Rose. You're the one who caused this.' I sent a mental glare at my inner thoughts.

He finally looked up at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Would you like to join me for a run in the wood tonight?" I caught his hint and thought over it for a moment. I was going anyway, so what would it hurt? I nodded, a little too eagerly.

I finally glanced at my watch and muttered a curse. I had to guard a class in 30 minutes. Another chuckle came from the huge russian, making me smile. I tipped my head in a respective manner to my alpha. "It was nice to finally meet you Guardian Belikov." A slight irish accent broke from voice and I silently cursed.

"The pleasure was mine, Guardian Roza Hathaway." His accent rolled just as nicely as I remembered over my russian name. I sighed inwardly, trying to stop swooning.

I showered quickly and caught up to Lissa on her way to the same class I was on duty at. She turned and looked at me, quickly doing a double take.

"Is that an actual smile on THE Guardian Rose Hathaway's face?" She held her hand over her heart in mock surprise and I smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it." She smiled wickedly.

"So, who's the guy?" I turned in real shock, my mouth hanging open slightly. She laughed. "I know that look Rose, you're entirely smitten with someone. Don't worry though, I'll find out one way or another." And with that the little vixen pranced through the door of the class, leaving me to quickly compose myself and walk to the wall.

I inhaled, in an attempt to get my pulse under control. When the scent hit my nose, however, it had the opposite effect. My eyes flashed to the wall in front of me, only to find my gaze locked with that of my personal russian god's. I fought the smile playing on my lips as my mind rehashed our talk from this morning. From the look in his twinkling eyes, Dimitri wasn't unaffected either.

I caught a glimpse of blond hair and my eyes flashed to those of jade green. Lissa smiled wickedly and I groaned. Damn her typically right sense of love. I huffed, catching Dimitri's gaze briefly before zoning out on anything in particular, and trying to zone out of the boring lecture on moroi history that Dimitri and I were probably more qualified to talk about than this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Here's another chapter! Trying to get this story on a role before my next semester. This story is really growing on me. I'm working on the epilogue/last chapter of The Heiress. Since it is Christmas Eve Eve, I'm not sure that it will be out before Christmas but hopefully before New Years. Let me know what you all think about this story so far. I don't want to write a story no one wants to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Just the idea behind this story. Richelle Mead owns all of the wonderful characters. **

* * *

><p><em>Present Day:<em>

I took a deep breath, focusing on the wolf underneath the dhampir. I felt the heat and slight pain of the shift and stretched lazily. I tipped my nose in the air, quickly finding the all too familiar scent. I felt a wolfish grin spread across my dog like face. I took off at a lope, tracking his scent. The past few weeks had been wonderful and terrible at the same time. Dimitri and I spent our nights joking and running the woods, scanning for threats. It was almost like old times. During the day, we sparred some, along with occasional chatter between chats. Most of the topics covered included history, how we ended up at St. Vladimirs, where all we had been, and how the last 1000 years had treated one another.

Lissa and I had grown extremely close, often times as close as Kate and myself. I told Dimitri about Kate and he about Andrei. But, never once did he mention the fact that he had been in our kingdom. I was impressed that Rhonda, the witch, had been telling the truth, when she said I could erase an entire person from a one's mind.

It was killing me. Being this close to him, but "so far away" at the same time. Corny I know. We phased back as darkness began to settle on the Montana landscape. The two of us walked in companionable silence. I breathed a sigh, knowing I would need every bit of peace I could come by before beginning my classes.

"So, dinner at my room tonight?" Dimitri's voice broke me from my thoughts. A smile spread across my face.

"Absolutely. You cook better than me." His chuckle rang through the courtyard as we walked to the awful history class we guarded in first hour. A few of the student body littered the halls, starring slightly. I mentally sighed, though I could somewhat understand their shock at the antisocial god laughing.

Just as Dimitri walked through the door to the class, my wrist was caught in the hand of someone else. I whirled around, coming to face with a shocked Lissa. Her eyes flicked to where Dimitri just disappeared and back to mine. I had to chuckle at her "fish out of water" reenactment going on with her mouth. I closed her mouth with my finger and pulled her over to a bench, sitting her down.

"What is it Liss?" She watched my face for a short time before the dam was breached.

"'What is it Liss?'! I so knew you were crushing on him! Not that I blame you of course. He is practically sex on legs. But still! Holy cow Rose! When were you going to tell me?!" I finally stopped her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Not so loud. And tell you what? That I'm friends with a co worker?" I tried to sound nonchalant about it. By the 'duh' look on her face, it wasn't working. I sighed.

"Ok, look. I might have a tinsy little crush on him BUT" I could see her getting ready to interrupt, "But, it's one sided, a really long story, and I don't want to lose him as a friend. So there, nothing will EVER happen." She closed her mouth, and pondered what I said for a moment. She then shook her head.

"No Rose, I've known you for two months, but I feel like it's been longer. And Rose, I don't care what secrets you're keeping. I know you probably have good reasons and I'm not gonna pry. But, you deserve to be happy and the man you were just with? He makes you happy. I can tell."

And with a kiss to my cheek and a squeeze of my hands, she turned and walked through the door. I blew out a breath. Was I really that easy to read? Because in the past, there were only two people that knew me that well. One had died a long time ago, and the other didn't remember me.

I stood from the bench and walked into the room that was now half full of students and guardians. Lissa flashed me a knowing look, before her gaze settled at the front of the classroom. I began the process of filing my emotions into the back of my head.

A familiar, warm presence came to a rest to my right and I felt my body relax fractionally. We stood close enough that we almost touched, but our faces were masks. Lissa smiled, seeing us in her peripheral vision. I mentally rolled my eyes.

I walked around the track at the top of the gym, patrolling silently, while I watched the Novice class spar. I smelt him, like always, before I saw him. He looked exhausted, just as I was sure I did. Our nightly runs were good for the wolf in us, but the dhampir was struggling to keep up. He saw me and waited for me to round the track, falling into step with me easily.

Neither of us said a word, just enjoying the company of one another. Yuri, the instructor of this particular class, seemed to notice the two of us patrolling and called us down. Lovely. We knew what was wanted of us, seeing as how we outranked many of our elders. Which seemed impressive, but if they really knew how old the pair of us were they would reconsider.

"Well, lets go shall we? I'm always looking for an audience when I kick your pretty ass." I flashed him my 'maneater' smile. His chuckle rang through the gym as he shook his head.

"Oh, Roza. What am I gonna do with you?" I laughed at his look of distress.

"Ok kids, this is a matchup I think everyone has been waiting to see since this year started. I know I sure have. But, the point is to watch their techniques as they work around one another." I smirked and saw Dimitri smile slightly.

I shook my shoulders, rolling my neck. "Hey teach?" Yuri looked at me expectantly, knowing my 'Rose' charm. I motioned to my shirt, knowing I didn't want Dimitri to grab it. Yuri rolled his eyes, but nodded. I smiled, disappearing into the guardian locker room. I could only imagine the collateral damage of our spar, but I didn't want my poor uniform to be apart of it.

I slowly walked into the circle painted on the mats, smiling when I noticed Dimitri decided that changing was a good idea. His cut off t-shirt was slightly tucked into his sweat pants. I shook my head, _Focus Rose. No drooling during ass kicking times. _

"Bring it Comrade." I smirked and a smile lit up his features as we circled one another.

Each of us had a defensive stance, wanting the other to make a foolish first strike. Damn. He knew I couldn't wait as long as he could. I struck out with my fist one good time, only to have him block it and take a swing at my stomach. I jumped back, barely missing the strike. My eyes narrowed. I faked left, sending a punch with my right to his ribs. I could see his jaw clench.

We circled, trying to find weak spots in each others moves. Unfortunately, we taught each other everything we knew. After several more punches and hard blows from each of us, we were both ready to go in for the kill. It seemed like everyone watching noticed the shift in our demeanor and got quiet.

I could see his lips lift into a small snarl. My inner wolf responded with a small growl. I fake right, then left, before kicking his legs out from under him. Before I could respond, he recovered, pulling me down with him. We grappled for several minutes on the floors, each giving more blows than before. I knew neither one of us wanted to lose but at the same time, we didn't want to leave lasting marks on the other.

I struggled in his grasp, sitting astride his hips. Any other time and the audience we had would have been awkward. Right now, however, I had one goal: 'staking' Dimitri. I tried landing blows with my elbows, but he skillfully blocked each, returning the attempts with greater force. I slipped from his grasp just barely, and I could see victory. I landed a blow to his abdomen, hating the grunt that slipped through his lips before hauling my hand suddenly, I was on the floor. A humongous alpha pressing down on me. With two hands pressed over my chest.

Dimitri bent down, leaving barely any room between his mouth and my ear. "Dead, Roza." He pulled back, grinning cockily, but I could see pride in the depths of his eyes. He sat back, his butt on the heels of his feet, and offered his hand to me. I laughed and grabbed it.

After hauling the both of us to our exhausted feet, I noticed the crowd gathered around us. I felt a small blush emerge across my face and silently cursed. I hadn't realized this many people wanted to see me get my ass handed to me. All of a sudden, the clapping began. If I hadn't been blushing before I was now. I peaked at Dimitri, stunned to find him looking down at me. I smiled.

"Well, I've never seen such an even match in… I can't remember when. I expect a full report on their spar on Monday. Have a good weekend folks." Students started filing out from around us and I was shocked to see some were Moroi, stopping by to check out the fight.

I walked out of the locker room after changing back into guardian attire, shocked to see Dimitri waiting for me. He turned when he heard my footsteps.

"So comrade, I hope you know you won't get so lucky the next time." I smiled cockily up at him. We pushed through the doors and out into the dawn.

"Oh, I know Roza. I was just as surprised as you were." He grinned cheekily. "Are you still willing to have dinner? Since I did win and all?" I laughed.

"Of course I'll have dinner with you comrade. No way am I missing out on a good meal." We laughed together as we rounded the corner. I slammed to a halt, grabbing Dimitri's wrist to pull him back behind the corner. I peered out in a sneaky fashion.

Across the courtyard stood Lissa with her back to us. But, what shocked me, was Dimitri's charge, Christian Ozera, stood in front of her. He brushed her hair behind her ear and I had to suppress a squeal. Dimitri looked at me questioningly. I sighed, men. I pointed to the couple and his mouth formed a boyish 'o'. I smiled at the sickly sweetness passing between the two of them. Of course, I knew before she did that they loved one another. Dimitri wasn't his guardian for no reason. It was just how things worked out.

I signaled Dimitri to go a different route to our rooms. He shook his head, chuckling. Moments later, I walked through my door, just down the hall from Dimitri's. I threw my clothes into the hamper and sighed, wishing it was socially acceptable to walk around like this. I grabbed a sweatshirt and pulled on leggings underneath.

I didn't bother knocking on Dimitri's door, I had dinner with him almost every night. He felt bad when I explained to him how awful my cooking skills were and insisted on trying to keep me fed properly. I enjoyed it. It meant more time with him and his cooking was as amazing as I remembered.

I inhaled as I stepped through the door, my mouth watering instantly at the smell of what was cooking. I, however, didn't see the big Russian anywhere. I imagined he was in the shower, since he hadn't taken one earlier after our spar.

My guess was confirmed when he came softly padding out of his bedroom. My mouth fell open at the sight of him. His pajama pants hung dangerously low and it took everything to keep me from fantasizing at what had changed over the course of 1000 years. His muscles rippled as he pulled his shirt over his head. I was swooning so hard I thought I'd pass out.

Just before the fabric fell to a hanging position, a raised ugly scar caught my attention. The shot of pain that lanced through my chest made it impossible to keep the gasp from escaping my lips. "Oh, Dimitri." The pain was unbearable as guilt ripped through me. His eyes caught mine, confused for a second before understanding shown in them.

He cautiously took a step towards me as my eyes glistened with tears. He slowly wrapped his arms around my shaking figure, trying to comfort me from whatever was hurting me. "I'm okay Roza. That was a very, very long time ago." I nodded, not sure of my voice as my mind was thrown into a memory I had tried so hard to forget forever.

In the Beginning:

"Dimitri!" I squealed as he picked me up, twirling me around. We were off duty for the night and had decided to meet and go for a 'walk'. He planted a light kiss behind my ear, before setting me back on my feet. I turned in his arms to look at him. He had to be the most beautiful man walking the earth. His hair hung loosely in a fashion seldom seen. His dark chocolate eyes watching my every move, calculating almost.

His perfectly white teeth shone brightly in his smile before his head swooped down to capture my lips with his own. I sighed contentedly. On a daily basis I asked myself the same question. How had I gotten so lucky? Dimitri, aside from Kate, was the best thing that had walked into my life.

He gave my lips one last peck before holding his hand out for me to grasp. I took it greedily. We waited till we were in the forest and out of eyesight before stripping and phasing. Dimitri licked my face, a cute smile. I nuzzled the fur at his neck before taking off at a sprint. I heard his laugh rumble through my mind.

Rain began to trickle and mist from the storm clouds above us. I lunged into a huge puddle, making sure to splash Dimitri in the process. He stood to the side, watching as I splashed and played like a pup. His brown eyes kind, never leaving me. It made me feel so safe, like nothing could ever hurt me.

I lunged to him, catching him off guard, and we both tumbled to the ground. Dimitri playfully swiped a paw at my face, missing purposefully. I growled, wrapping my jaws playfully around his neck. His growl turned into a whimper, but not one of pain. One of pleasure. I nuzzled the place where my jaws were previously occupying.

The rain slowly picked up and our coats turned from damp to soaked, dripping to the ground as we stood. Shaking our coats out proved pointless, so we began trotting back in the direction we came.

Dimitri suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into him. His nose tilted into the air. He stilled. His huge head turned to look at me before nudging me back in the opposite direction. That was when I heard them. The horsemen came barreling down the small road three wide. Dimitri and I bounded into the forest as fast as we could.

From their scent, they were human. We dodge trees and weaved through the under brush in a futile attempt to out maneuver them. Their horses crashed through the foliage at a terrifying rate, slowly catching up. I turned my head to make sure Dimitri was behind me. Just as I looked behind me and arrow whizzed from a bow. A howl ripped through the forest and I felt my own heart get ripped in half.


End file.
